Just an Ordinary Day
by Melodramatic12
Summary: Short KyouyaxOdoroki/KlavierxApollo drabbles. They are already a couple, with each day being different then the other, some completely not related.
1. Nice day

Game: Gyakuten Saiban 4  
Characters: KyouyaxOdoroki  
Genre: Short meme

Have a nice day

_It's nice to see.._

"Odoroki-chan!" The prosecutor called out with glee, running up to his sweet little lover, who was sitting on the park's bench. Wearing a cute white sun hat, suiting with his snow white T-shirt going down to his mid thighs, small frills at the bottom and small black shorts. He almost looks like an angel.

_some blue sky.._

"Kyouya-san, konnichiwa." Odoroki greeted, half smiled.

_..for a while._

For a split second, when the prosecutor was only inches away, he swung his arms around his sweet little lover.

_..I hope it lasts..._

As the two lawyers comfort each other, they unknowingly know that they were being watched.

_..forever._

_

* * *

_

If you don't get it...don't ask...because I don't either lol But I can say that nothing bad happened at the end, I'm not sure what came over me to write this very short story but I guess I was inspired by my pencil XD It was just too cute.


	2. Unanimity

Game: Gyakuten Saiban 4  
Characters: KyouyaxOdoroki  
Genre: Corny/little bit of fairy tale

Chocolates

**Once** upon a time, there lived a small elf with a huge forehead; he worked all day and all night at the castle. No, he wasn't a servant in the castle instead; he's just a delivery boy/ part time cleaning up after the Prince's horses and animals. He wasn't very cheerful about his life, but wasn't sad about it either. He was neutral, glad that he has a job and has enough money to get at least one small loaf of bread at the bakery in town. Usually, the would let him roam free around the whole city and let him walk where he pleases. Maybe this is why; having a life like this isn't all that bad little did he know, this was only the beginning.

It's so hot, I wonder why. The season is not supposed to switch until much later, why so early I wonder.

"Oi, Odoroki! Come over here and put his majesties horse in his stables."

"Hai! Right away!" I sighed as I have another job to hurry up and finish. Well, it's not like I don't like it. I do! But sometimes I wish I get a little more payment…

"You must be tired out." I giggled to myself as his majority's horse nudged my head. I love petting his horse's there always so soft and fun, of course their furs are soft, I brush them after all. But.. There's something about them that I just love, maybe it's the smell of the prince still lingering on the saddle.

…

…

…

…..Oh god. I must be crazy. Everyone must think I'm crazy because I do this daily.. Freaking out at almost everything. I'll just hurry up and finish this, then maybe I won't be tainted anymore. I giggled softly as small blossoms flew across my face, some gently passed my skin, my eyes slowly opened up, maybe I shouldn't open it… I see this person in front of me. Just standing there and not moving. He looks richer than I, but has this attitude that you know, you shouldn't mess with him. Not in a bad way, but just don't want to be annoyed by him.

The stranger finally spoke, "Are you lost, chibi-chan?"

…

…

… CHIBI-CHAN? Okay, it's not the first time, but how dare he! He doesn't even know me! Bastard I'll just ignore him and walk away, being with his kind will only dumb me down. I swiftly turned around not saying anything, but felt a tug, not forceful but hard, tug and made me tripped, therefore falling on his arms. Look at his cocky smirk; he must be laughing in his head right now, since I was so shocked and screamed just a tiny bit, because he pulled me towards him. And put something in my mouth….

…Father…Mother… I'm sorry… But this stranger is killing me… With a sweet..drug.. Huh? Then I heard him laugh, and to my surprise it's not evil, it was an honest laugh.. But teasing nonetheless. I still don't want to say anything at least to this idiot. As soon as he stopped laughing, he lifted one of his hands and touched my pointed ears, pulling it back towards him; there was one of those sweet drugs in his hands! Cool! I couldn't help myself, I always loved magic tricks. He puts it in my mouth again and leans close to me, whispering in my ear..something embarrassing, but I guess I can be happy about it.

The story ends as the servant and prince are together at last, anything can happen you just have to be careful at times.

The End

Somewhere else, a certain someone was clutching the poor pages of a thin booklet very tightly as if wanting to tear it apart.

"Kyouya..."

Everyone almost lived happily ever after.

* * *

I really do like elves, a little bit too much I think, haha. I always wanted to do a twisted fairytale but that can wait, right now I'm warming up with the fluffyness from my chapters.


	3. Slumber Party

Game: Gyakuten Saiban

Pairing: KyouyaxOdoroki

Summary: Slightly awkward slumber party.

Some random thing I want to do:

Quote-"She had to gather her wishes like coins.

She drowned them in a wishing well."

-Clairvaux (I just like this quote)

Have fun, Slumber Party

"Odoroki-chan!"

Wincing, because his ear is very sensitive, he starred at the starry sky above him, but hardly seeing any stars since the city lights downtown makes it impossible to see any.

"ODOROKI-CHANNN!"

Sighing he knows that he can't get away from Minuki, since she was very stubborn, always wanting things to go her way. Making him think about relationships Minuki will have.

It was a beautiful night, really. Too bad he can't really enjoy it since he was unwillingly being dragged to Garyuu Kyouya's house, for a childish matter.

Yup, for a Slumber Party, he himself is already 22 years old, why would Kyouya of all people have a Slumber party, when he's 24. It doesn't make any sense, but of course it was Kyouya after all. He's always known for his weirdness. Holding that thought, Kyouya is always weird.

Housuke Odoroki had no choice seeing Minuki so happy ever since that last trial. He couldn't bare to say no to her, but he's regretting it already. It's not like he hates hanging out with Minuki, but sometimes she lets her imagination get the best of her.

Rather it's... Just that they're... They're going to Kyouya's place. He still couldn't get that day where Kyouya purposely tripped him and carry him over to his office so he can "mend" to his wounds. But really he wanted to ravish him and he did just that. It was quite embarrassing.

"Odoroki-chan, what's wrong?' Minuki asked, with worry in her tone.

"I'm fine, don't worry I just zoned out for a little bit." Odoroki half smiled but can hardly see in the dark.

Minuki wanted to roll her eyes at Odoroki's attics, never knowing how to hide his true feelings, this is why she always thinks people find it hilarious to tease him especially, Kyouya.

Finally they were right at Kyouya's door step. Minuki reached up touching the door bell and ringing it, it's only a matter of seconds that Kyouya would appear. But instead, it was Akane. She kind of looked surprised… But does she wear her lab coat everywhere?...

"He invited Minuki too?" Akane asked more to herself though to anyone, but invited them in anyway. Like the nice person she is, if you even count most of the times he encountered her is nice. Odoroki was just glade that Akane wasn't as harsh to him, as to a certain someone.

Some might think she likes him, since she hates him so much, but she is never nice to him. Odoroki kind of felt sorry for Kyouya, though it is kind of his fault since he never stops his teasing. Walking around a bit in Kyouya's house again, it's not the first time he came to his house, but for some reason he went in Kyouya's room.

Pausing, to think to himself. One part of him wanted to get the hell out before Kyouya comes in and teased him like no tomorrow. Another part of him wanted to stay. Crazy, but he just wants to.. Actually he doesn't know why.

Walking towards to bed, grabbing Kyouya's bed sheets he slowly brought it up close to his face, and smelled the sheets. To his surprise it was smelled..nice and sweet.

Not knowing that there was a figure behind him since he was too entranced to Kyouya's scent.

Suddenly, he was pounced by someone on his back he already know who did it, but it caught him by surprise anyway. The figure turned him around and whispered.

"Tadiama." His darken blonde hair tickled the side of Odoroki's neck, trying to resist a laugh. Odoroki wrapped his arms around the figure pulling him down towards himself and repeated what the figure above him said.

"Tadiama."

…

"I think they forgot about the Slumber party." One figure spoke, in the kitchen.

…

* * *

Please review I want to improve in my writing.

I really need to improve because I want to start on a new series, but I'm kind of scared to write it.

Anyway, I think by far this is my favorite chapter, fluffy yet not so much.

Next chapter: Kyouya and Odoroki eat some cakes.


	4. Christmas special

I'm back! Sorry for a huge delay on updates. I forgot that I have an account and I never really go on the computer I'm busy with school work and we don't really use computers for our homework.

Merry Early Christmas!

Ace Attorney 4

Characters: KyouyaxOdoroki

Title: Christmas lights are really romantic

A wonderful night

...

...

…"Come on herr forehead, we're almost there." Kyouya spoke out attempting to avoid the silence between the two lawyers. "You can at least try to stop blushing." Trying to reassure but failed since he was smirking and was quite happy on the fact that his 'boyfriend' is blushing even harder beside him.

"How can I?" Odoroki almost screeched out but bypassed it just in time as Kyouya turned on the radio which he somehow attached on his baby. The music pounded in the background with BoA's new single; Christmas special.

As his preboyfriend continued to complain and fumed, he himself was just happy with spending time with him. Of course, he never really likes to make his own 'boyfriend' mad at him but he was just too cute whenever he does get mad, but this event only happens once a year and, whenever it's this time of year it always mean 'Romance' to anyone. Christmas is all about romance.

Taking advantage of this event he asked Minuki to divide a plan with him and lure Odoroki and convince him in going with him to the Christmas lights at Partenon Street Tama-city and since the lights there are filled with romance in the air with dazzling lights bordering the entire street. Kyouya took a glance at his "lover" who was obviously preoccupied with complaining because of this awesome chance he's going to confess his love. This was a date after all.

Coming to a halt he parked into an empty spot, luckily too since this place was packed. Smiling gently as he stared at Odoroki's still brighten face but soon disappeared as his eyes set sight on the entrance, under the ablaze blue lights with small images at the top. Small talk finally got through the amazed, fantasy feeling.

Wondering around, setting sights on more bright, beautiful illuminated rays, by passing a lightened up bright train with Santa Claus riding at the front, right next to the train, tiny elves were climbing up the ladder, for no real reason at all. Nothing is at the top and Odoroki couldn't stop laughing. Strolling the place some more, there seemed to be a lot of sanrio characters at almost every section.

The event was almost unrealistic; there he was standing beside his supposed boyfriend, if he didn't see a bunch of couples passing by him he would have forgot his reason for coming here. Staring at Odoroki's lit up face with blatant excitement, which reminded him as a kid. Almost like, taking a younger brother he never had to somewhere fun. Spending time together and just having fun forgetting all the troubles surrounding them. Of course all this changed when they were nearing to the lit up Christmas tree, lots of blue and orange, yellow lights on the side of the street, on both sides.

Obviously there were a lot of couples surrounding the tree.

...

Kyouya took a deep breath thrn slowly sneaked up behind Odoroki, without him noticing since he was too busy sipping his hot chocolate that he bought while Kyouya was deep in thought. Wrapping his arms tightly on the smaller guy's waist and buried his head on his shoulder.

_His scent is so sweet. _

"K-Kyouya... What are you doing?" Odoroki asked, again flushed and pink, clearly nervous and actually seem to be enjoying this situation.

Thinking that enough minutes have already passed Kyouya turned Odoroki around, leaning down and gently placing a light peak on his lips, but seemed like forever since they were in that pose for a certain amount of time.

"Odoroki.. I love you."

AU: Ok, I am done my edit.


	5. Sweets

Characters: Klavierxapollo/ KyouyaxOdoroki

Gyakuten Saiban

Description: Cakes, sweets, sugary goodness, and proposals?

* * *

After such a hard trail and some more crazy guy flipping out obviously restlessly, refusing to go in jail, though it was quite obvious to the point who the killer was. He had a grand motive to kill his lover and was found by a witness with a gun similar to the bullets used to kill his girlfriend. There was no way of him getting saved, yes another case closed... So why wasn't Odoroki happy? Maybe it's because he's nervous about his date with the said prosecutor. It's not like it's their first date, they already went on quite a few but why was he always nervous whenever he goes anywhere near him?

He's not a girl. So why the hell is he so nervous?! It pisses him off to no end, but to the prosecutor he loves and almost looks like he's anticipating for his antics; simply because it's amusing to watch. How his little sweet koibito flush dark shade of pink, flapping his arms to no end.

Checking one last time in the mirror, combing his spike and fixing his shirt. For the tenth time the long awaited familiar door bell finally rang in his ear and thus his it began.

Walking; more like quickened his pace each time getting to the door but he does want to make it seem that he was anticipating for his arrival and he doesn't really want to make him wait forever. Making his said boyfriend think that he's mad at him or something. Finally; he opened the door. To his surprised, he was dressed quite casually, no blings or sunglasses at all and a smirk crept up his kareshi delicious lips. Wait... Delicious? .

"See something you like?" Again with his teasing voice looking very amused of how deep his koibito blush is. Obviously he did not know what to say creating a perfect opportunity for him to grab his hand closing in their distance and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"Come, Herr Forehead there might not be enough left for us." Even though Odoroki seemed like he was frozen on his door way, his kareshi still pulled him towards his 'baby' and drove away.

The ride was quiet and not long at all, maybe about 20 or so minutes Odoroki realised that they stopped and was faced with a sign scribbled; Kawaii Kashi. The design outside was cute, baby blue for the roof and light purple window frame, light pink stone rocks meaning that it's not made out of wood. On the display that were put beside the window were; crepes of many types, cutes with many anime characters as well as sanrio characters, some dango of various kinds and ice cream. Though no matter how cute it looks, why would his kareshi bring him to here? Two days ago they were at a night club and now this? Way to change the environment.

"How do you like it?" Huh? It almost seem that he's nervous about bring him here.

"Um.." He was quite confused by purged on, "Shouldn't you ask me that after I taste the sweets?"

A laugh was heard a few seconds later without saying a word, he grabbed his koibito's hand and lead him in. They didn't need to wait for someone to seat them since they just grabbed a random seat near the kitchen but not that close. Within a few minutes a cute waitress appeared and already prepared milk tea for both. Odoroki didn't even have time to look at the menu before the waitress already left, guess that it's a surprise. He glanced wearily at his kareshi but did not say a word. Why does it feel like they were both extremely nervous?

Fortunately they didn't have to wait for a long time and thus the awkwardness between them disappeared. As the waitress hands them their sweets or his, she then bowed, smiled sweetly and left. He turned his attention towards his cake; with strawberries around the bottom side, a heartshape chocolate, caramel and strawberry sauce on the top, guessing that it was a a strawberry cake since the whole cake is light pink.

"Aren't you going to taste it?" Kyouya asked suddenly the first time after they arrived in here.

"Oh, right." Picking up the fork which was sitting on the right side of the cake on top of a white napkin. He the poked through the side and noticed something sticking out. How odd, it was a small black box. Taking it out with his fork, cleaning it with the napkin he then opened it. Which revealed a silver, pearl like shine en carved on it was, Iru kozan. He was beyond shock, was he...is he...holy.............

His kareshi is proposing to him!

Immediately his said kareshi shouted out, "You don't have to accept it right away.. I just.." Deep shade of pink appeared on his cheeks and he looked away covering his face with his hands, putting his elbows on the table.

How should he respond?..

* * *

Cliff hanger!! :XD Sorry.


	6. Sweets 2

Characters: Klavierxapollo/ KyouyaxOdoroki  
Gyakuten Saiban  
Description: Cakes, sweets, sugary goodness, and proposals?  
part 2!  
Sorry it took so long! I still don't know if I should put the lemon part…

Oh god...  
Odoroki could not respond properly. He could not see or hear anything properly. Why?... Why is this happening to him? Why is he... Why is he proposing...to him? Yes they have been dating for quite some time now but still.. This is way too quick, to Odoroki's standards.  
...But.

Well, he does _like_ him, a lot too. Kyouya always comes to him and give him advice, he cares about his safety and is always there for him when he needs him the most. So, he should accept it right? But doesn't Japaese not allow gay marriage? And they're both Lawyers too so it will make it even a bigger scandal and more annoying.

At first Odoroki did not want to like him back even though he was, it's was quite obvious that he doesn't want to burden the one he likes. Having people degrading them because they're both gay. But.. why do they have to be labelled for liking the same gender? They love each other and it just so happens that the one he loves is a dude and vice versa.

Oh god.. What time is it... He stared at his kareshi's face. He looked really nervous. The kind of expression that has, "oh my f- god what did I just do?..."written all over his face.  
It was kind of cute.

He honestly didn't know how to respond.. He keeps skipping through his thoughts, a lot has passed by too and well... He finally reached out, and gently took the ring.

The cafe was thundered with cheers and claps.  
His kareshi got up and leaned down, capturing Odoroki's lips

* * *

AU: I'm not sure, was it too fast for Kyouya to propose? This fic is about them as a couple...

Next chapter: Another fairytale.


	7. Tranquility

Series: Gyakuten Saiban 4

Pairing: KyouyaxOdoroki

Characters: Minuki, Naruhodo, Odoroki, Kyouya

Genre: pg 13

Summary: Somewhat related to a certain fairytale

**Once **upon a time, a heavenly being lives in a splendid mansion. Marble floors glistens when light shines, illuminating wondrous crystals circulating the rooms which lit up the furniture's inside the rooms as well. The front stands tall white polls each aligned equally across and next to each other. There also lines granite sidewalk up to the entrance of the mansion beside beautiful cloudy yet sky blue water, defining what a grand entrance should look like. This mansion sits on top of a large tenacious cloud and the celestial being who owns it is quite beautiful himself, though it matters not on the gender beings who does not coexist on Earth bares a more comely form.

His blond locks curls just at the end the soft exterior of his hair creates the soften locks. Teal eyes; brighter than the luscious grass, his body is well built with broad shoulders, and powerful legs, but not to the extreme extent. What he wears is a different story.

Of course most will wear clothing matching the same look as their splendid mansion, except for him. He does not wear heavenly silk; he wears what Earthling calls fabrics, now how did he get his hands on it? Well, he takes vacations down to Earth almost every single month but has been increasing within each passing day. This is because; he is quite fond of inhabitants on Earth specially this certain family of bunnies who has the looks of human features. There are a total of three of them; their names are Naruhodo, Minuki, and Odoroki. He learned their names by buying their goods and becoming a regular from his visits, thus knowing their harvest dates.

They're like the perfect family. Loving and caring to one another but he was most intrigued by the middle child or Naruhodo's son. He is the whole reason why he's so sentimental towards Earthlings; it all started by a curious look but grew when he decided to help Odoroki till instead of being useful he was quite mean with his teasing personality; calling him weak and sort, which then started a small fight with Odoroki losing and from there things lead to another.

He had patiently waited until the month was right now deciding that he can no longer wait, he's being longing him ever since he set his eyes on him. He will make him his.

With a mocking smirk he changed into his heavenly yukata; pure white silk with red clouds adoring it, and he wore matching ashen pants.

He then stood in the center of the room mumbled a couple a words, a seal appeared below him glowing neon blue sending shocks around him, with that he disappeared.

Half of the field is quite bare from yesterday's harvest, trees surround the fields and the kura-zukuri which sits on a tiny slope.

"Onii-chan!"

The voice screeched all across the whole acre. "Onii-chan!" The tone repeated with the same intensity. Followed my quick footsteps paddling which seems to be all over the tiny house.

Naruhodo looked over his newspaper and spotted his daughter scurrying about in the house. Her ears were down signalling that she's worried about something. He sighed, really now her free time always results in pressing her older brother for the smallest details.

Putting his newspaper down on the wooden table he spoke out loud, "Minuki, don't go breaking the furniture now."

Said Minuki stopped what she was doing, "Tou-chan, onii-chan is not telling me about his relationship with the nice man!" She huffed, her ears now standing up as well signalling a new emotion arose, "He always says he'll tell me the next day and then stalls it!" She continued.

Sighing again he signalled his daughter to come sit beside him, "I'm sure he has his reasons but you shouldn't destroy our house in the process." He then pats her head and went back to reading, just when Minuki was about to utter another sentence a loud knock echoed across the house. Naruhodo stood up walked towards the door and opened it and there stood the said man Minuki's talking about, but something was different.

"Kyouya-san, konnebon-wa."

Both bowed and Kyouya smiled.

"Is Odoroki home?"

Minuki popped up from behind her father, smiling like no tomorrow, "Hee hee." She then took him by his hand and led him in the house.

"Onii-chan will be thrilled to see you!"

"Really?"

Without even asking where she was taking him, there he was standing before him. Eyes widen and his ears down.

"K..K-Kyouya-san…."

Blushing like no tomorrow he quickly dashed past him out the door but Kyouya caught up with him standing in the field with his arms around the terrified bunny.

"Chibi-chan, do I frighten you so?"

"Ah—a-ah… N-no… It's just….l-last time you were here…you..you did that to me."

Kyouya laughed at the frighten boy and hugged him gently.

"It was just a kiss."

"It wasn't just a kiss!" Odoroki's voice boomed with anger. "It was my..my first… And you stole it from me!" Clawing and struggling attempting to get out of Kyouya's arms.

Kyouya pouted, 'But you said you liked me."

"WHAT? I did not! I-I… You tricked me!" He covered his face with his paws trying to control his blush.

Letting go of the embrace, he placed his hands on Odoroki's own, slowly lowering them and held them up to his mouth kissing them.

"You're just too cute. Please come live with me."

A new set of blush spread across Odoroki's face and quickly pulled back his hands. Cowering away from the taller figure, "I.. I live here and I have a sister and dad to take care of… I…"

He was shushed when Kyouya placed a finger on his lips silencing him; he leaned close to Odoroki's face gently kissing him, and then pulled back abruptly.

"Then I'll live here."

"EH?"

The two began a new bickering session while inside the house Minuki still smiling like no tomorrow. Naruhodo simply smiled at the whole scene.

"It's good to be young."

They lived happily ever after.

"So Herr forehead, liked the story?" Kyouya asked his koi who was on the bed with a towel on his forehead.

"...No."

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter:** Hot cakes.

AU: Wow, XD This is the longest yet.

This story is from The Rabbit in the Moon. I just switched the old man to Kyouya, just himself and not a beggar and cute little Odoroki flustered self does resemble a rabbit xD


End file.
